Vehicle engines can reach high temperatures, especially in certain portions of the engine, such as around the cylinders. Lubrication and cooling of the engine is required to extend the life and improve the performance of the engine. Typically, an engine cooling system is largely external to the engine block, and requires associated packaging space in the vehicle. Cooling systems that target specific high-temperature areas of the engine assembly introduce slightly higher temperatures into the lubricating system.